Dance with Me
by sageandsol
Summary: Prom is just around the corner, Jack has a crush on David, will he be able to get a dance? Song fic to Dance with Me. Contains Blush, Sprace and of course Javid. Dedicated to Methegirl


Author's Note: Not mine, never will be mine and that includes the song contains slash, fluff, some minor angst but since I am in a good mood I really can't write angst, try me when I'm depressed. I wrote this after I heard Dance With Me on the radio. Dedicated to Methegirl 'cause she's given me more reviews then I have had before and she keeps encouraging me. Jack's reaction to the dance is my reaction, when I go, although I prefer to spend my money on books. Cheers

_Dance with me, I want to be your partner.  
Can't you see the music is just starting?  
Night is falling, and I am falling.  
Dance with me._

_"_And finally don't forget prom is next week so get a date." Jack Kelly stared blankly at the white board as the announcements finished, mind constantly repeat the words prom and date until he nearly screamed with horror and anger. He hated prom, and the weeks leading up to it were pure torture, it seemed to give people the right to flaunt their relationships in front of everyone, it was a week full of drama and unpleasantness also and he wished that it was already done. He exchanged a sour look with David, his best friend/second-in-command and close confidant, and had to grin at the disgusted look David wore. David had it worse Jack had to admit, having an older sister who was the most popular girl at school. It didn't help that David was both popular and cute in his won way also, so there were hoards of girls all hoping to go with him. Jack took a moment to gaze at David, trying to soak up the sight like a sponge soaks up water. English began as Mr. Denton valiantly tried to focus the classes attention on school work, which wasn't going to work, though Jack appreciated the effort.

"Since we aren't going to get any real work done, I want you to describe your ideal prom date, what he/she looks like, likes etc. You should be done in half an hour, then i'll read them out loud but your name won't be mentioned unless you put it in the work." Mr. Denton said, apparently giving up on trying to teach people anything. Jack frowned slightly and stared at the blank sheet in front of him before an image appeared in his mind and he began to write furiously. When he was done, however and he looked the page over for errors he felt mortification seep into the very marrow of his bones, he'd described David to a tee. He barely restrained a wince as the innocent looking paper joined the others waiting for Mr. Denton to pick up. Mr. Denton started reading the essays and everyone was quiet, each person trying to catch their description, so they would no someone saw them as an ideal date. Jack had to laugh at what was obviously Mush's essay.

"My perfect prom date is Blink because he's mine and really sweet, so will Blink go with Me? Mush." Mr. Denton read and everyone waited as Blink turned to Mush, grinned and nodded. The whole class erupted into cheers before settling back down. A few minutes later, just as Jack was about to daydream he heard the beginnings of his essay.

"My dream date would be slightly smaller then me, with curly brown hair and eyes as blue as the sky. He'd be able to argue with me, but support me and although he would be worried about the rules he could let himself be talked into braking them..." It went on from there, much to Jack's embarrassment, and all he wanted to to was hide. Other people had pretty much described David in sweeter more poetic terms while his description was blunt and to the point, the love was hidden behind words but to his own mind it was blatantly obvious and he realized that whether or not he liked it he had a crush on David.

_Fantasy could never be so giving._  
_ I feel free, I hope that you are willing._  
_ Pick your feet up, and kick your feet up._  
_ Dance with me._

English seemed to drag on after that and the only time he snapped out of his thoughts was when read an essay about someone who sounded like Jack, it also sounded like something that David would write, but Jack didn't even bother getting his hopes up. Dave was straight after all. Luckily History was next and Jack had it with Racetrack who was his second closes friend which was good seeing as he needed some advice.

"Race I need your help!" Jack hissed sliding in to his seat in History with out looking around.

_"_What is it this time?"Racetrack asked sounding annoyed. "You manage to piss off some jocks again?"

Jack shook his head hearing the pain and anger in his friends voice. _Something must have happened between him and Spot again._ he thought, wishing that his two friends would get along better now they were dating. They got along better but, they still got into fights, and when they fought it was like World War Three, only David and Jack were exempt from the glares that were handed out to everyone who talked to the other boy.

"No what's wrong Race? You sound really upset."

"Sorry Jack, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just really tiered, so what do you need help with?" Race said turning to look at Jack who accepted the apology though vowed to keep an eye on his friend to find out what really was the matter.

"I just found out I have a crush on someone, and I'm not sure what to do about it." he admitted quietly, hoping that in admitting his weaknesses Race would snap out of what ever he was in and tease him.

"Really? I take it they don't know." there was an underlying edge to the sentence, clearly demonstrating that Race wasn't happy.

"You know what? Enough about me, what in the world is wrong with you Race?" Jack asked, allowing worry to enter his voice.

"Nothing, Spot and I had a fight again." Race said sighing dejectedly, "I wanted to take him to the dance but he won't go saying he doesn't want to flaunt the fact he like boys over girls." Jack curled his hands, digging his fingernails between the veins in his palm, fighting to keep from running and punching Spot.

"I have an idea that might help convince Spot to come along." Jack said slowly. "We go as a group to the Prom, then you can dance with Spot in the dark and no one will be the wiser." The look that flashed across Race was one of hope and happiness, which served to strengthen Jack's resolve on getting everyone to go with the idea. Luck was with him, at lunch when he broached the subject everyone readily agreed to it, which made Racetrack relax visibly and by the end of lunch he and Spot were back together.

_Let it lift you off the ground.  
Starry eyes, and love is all around us.  
I can take you if you want to go._

The night of the Prom saw Jack pacing in front of his mirror, trying to calm his rattled nerves by telling himself that it was a group date and that even if David said yes to Jack asking him to dance it would be out of politeness, nothing more.

_"_Come on," Racetrack groaned from the chair he was sitting in, looking cool as an iceberg except for the fact he was drumming his hands on his lap, which was clear indication that he was nervous. _"_You'll be fine, the others'll be here in a few minutes so stop pacing."

Jack glared at Racetrack before saying, "I can't help it. I'm so nervous, at least you are going out with Spot David on the other hand..." he trailed off realizing what he had inadvertently said. He didn't tell Racetrack who he liked, and Racetrack hadn't minded that much, he was to preoccupied with Spot and the daily roller-coaster of emotions that went with dating Spot to figure out who Jack had a crush on. Racetrack looked at him wide-eyed and leaped out of the chair as Jack spun around and began to unbutton his shirt.

"I knew it! Spot owes me big time!" Racetrack exclaimed grabbing Jack's hand to prevent him from getting changed. "What are you doing?"

Jack sighed and twisted his wrist slightly trying to break free from the grasp. "I'm not going, David'll probably find a girl who'll be able to woo him with her excellent writing and poetry, I'd rather not see that tonight." he said quietly, but before Racetrack could reply there was a snort from the door way, the two of us spun around to find Blink standing there an amused look on his face.

"Door was unlocked I let my self in," he said by way of explanation, grinning like a maniac. "Anyway the guys sent me in to tell you we are here and waiting for you, and I just wanted to add that David is Bi, and prefers honesty to anything you should know that. Oh, and Mr. Denton gave me this, he seems to think that you might need it tonight. The man's creepy I swear."

Jack glared at Blink, not at all happy at the way he entered the house, but accpeted the paper Blink held out.

"It's my ideal prom date essay." He breathed before shaking his head and continuing, "Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked a bit angrily, and made his way out to where the car that held the others was, looking behind him to make sure that Blink had locked the door. When they got to the gym where the dance was held, Jack slid out of the car still feeling nervous and waited for the others to get out. When David got out, it was all Jack could do to keep his mouth from dropping open, David looked amazing, he wore a light grey top that hugged his body, and a pair of black slacks that while were not extreamly tight weren't extremely loose either, the whole outfit just seemed to enhance his good looks.

"Stop staring," Racetrack hissed, shoving Jack lightly.

"Sorry," Jack mumbled, ignoring the amused look that Blink gave him.

"Let's go!" Mush exclaimed grabbing Blink's arm and forcibly dragging him into the gym where the dance was being held.

_Dance with me, I want to be your partner._  
_ Can't you see the music is just starting?_  
_ Night is falling, and I am falling._  
_ Dance with me._

The inside of the gym looked like someone had begun to decorate it but got bored halfway through, there was a disco ball turning on the cealing giving the whole place a white spotted look and all around were couples dancing. Jack made his way to the wall, trying to quell the feeling of panic that always came with going to dances, he got clatraphobic here, but always came to support his friends. David moved over to stand next to him, and before he knew it Jack asked

"Wanna dance?" David looked at him suprised, but nodded all the same. They were lucky as a slow song came over the loud speakers and Jack wrapped his arms around David, happy to finally be able to be this close to him. David felt warm against him, made Jack feel like he belonged, in David's arms David in his. The song ended and he reluctantly pulled away from David, already missing the warmth and comfort.

"Thanks David," he said, looking at the ground as his hand fished for the essay.

"Here's something for you, if you want to hit me after you read this, can you at least wait 'till we are off school property?" he continued, finally finding it and handing it to David who took it curiously and moved to where there was better light. As David was reading the essay, Jack took the opportunity to slip to the nearest corner and sank down to the ground, hiding his head in his knees.

"Jack?" Racetrack asked and Jack jumped slightly.

"Hey Race," he said, forcing a smile to his lips, "Why are you here instead of dancing with Spot?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Racetrack replied, sitting next to him.

"Well Spot's not my boyfriend..." Jack said, and Racetrack laughed.  
"I should have seen that coming, let me rephrase that. Why arn't you dancing with David?" Before he could reply another voice joined in.

"I was wondering the same thing, why aren't you dancing with me? I _am_ your ideal prom date after all."

Jack suddenly wished he hadn't chosen to sit in a corner as David stood right in front of him, effectively blocking him so he couldn't escape.

"You read it?" Jack asked, wanting to whisper but knew that with the loud music blaring he wouldn't be heard.

"Of course I did, and I loved it. I loved it when Mr. Denton read it, and I'm ecstaic that you wrote it." A new song began to play and David grabbed Jacks hand, pulling him to his feet, Jack's mind recognizing the song as _Dance with Me _by Orleans. Hesitantly he looked slightly down at David, gathered his courage and kissed him. It was pure bliss, with what felt like fireworks exploadiing, and so much better then any other kiss Jack had had.

_Let it lift you off the ground._  
_ Starry eyes, and love is all around us._  
_ I can take you if you want to go._

The rest of the night was a blur for Jack, during the faster songs he and David would sit and either talk or make out, and then got up do dance to the slow songs. After the dance they whole gang went over to David's house for a sleep over, and David hesitantly gave Jack his essay. It was the one he had heard,the one he had thought sounded like David's writing,and he decided that David needed another kiss. The song _Dance with Me _kept ringing in his head for the rest of the night, and he realized that he had found his place, surrounded by his friends and in David's arms.

_Dance with me, I want to be your partner.  
Can't you see the music is just starting?  
Night is falling, and I am falling.  
Dance with me_

Fin.

Authors Notes: I'll post this in my profile also, but I will be gone in a week for three weeks, I don't know if I'll be able to be on the computer so I don't think there will be any updates.

Lyrics are from .


End file.
